Esta semana
by Chrisal
Summary: Wolfram/Yuuri —Yuuri creyó que ambos estaban conformes; nunca pensó que Wolfram estuviera tocando fondo— Yaoi. 4/4. Completo.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece; todos son propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.

**Esta Semana  
**_Capítulo I_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay un límite para todo, o eso era lo que creía Wolfram.

Mientras la luz de luna penetraba con fuerza dentro de su habitación las piernas de Yuuri se ceñían a su cintura con desesperación, buscando un contacto más profundo con él. El sexo estaba bien; inclusive era con lo que podía conformarse al momento. Sin embargo… él ya estaba en el límite de sus sentimientos. Parecía un cuenta gota de lo que podía dar cada vez que Yuuri estuviera dispuesto.

Seguro él es su _prometido_, pero no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a esto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían encerrado en su originaria habitación (por respeto a Greta) para intimar lejos de los rumores que podían esparcirse por el castillo al otro día. Dos años siendo el fiel compañero —mejor amigo— para, después de tanto, tener la satisfacción sexual que le podía dar. No _era_ suficiente. Llevaban este tipo de relación desde hacía medio año y quién había iniciado esto había sido el mismo Yuuri.

Esa vez el cliché del alcohol no estaba con ellos, mucho menos promesas románticas que bien sabían ambos no poder cumplir —al menos su prometido—; todo había sido una reacción del cuerpo. No era algo de un genio saber que todo era reacción y química, y Yuuri era un adolescente hormonal aún y contando. Tal vez sí se había aprovechado de la situación, de un sueño húmedo, pero tampoco era su intención que toda la relación fuese basada en eso. El progreso del mejor amigo a la perra del Maou no le ayudaba a su orgullo, aún cuando él estuviera disfrutándolo también.

Nadie podía asegurarle que no era la última vez que lo veía con los mechones oscuros, pegados, esparcidos por su frente y costados del rostro, o su boca roja ante la voracidad de los besos. O mismo el sonoro latido de un desbocado corazón que latía ahora en sus oídos. No obstante Wolfram tenia su dignidad y su orgullo y el mismo le hacía ver en la mañana la imagen —ésta imagen— escurrírsele de las manos por decisión propia. Aún pesándole los párpados, Wolfram le dirigió una mirada vaga a su prometido, saliendo de su cuerpo y recostándose a su lado. Yuuri respiraba ahora con más calma, los suspiros que le siguieron le indicaron que estaba durmiendo, Wolfram aprovechó su soledad para darse un baño y, de paso acomodarse las ideas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shibuya Yuuri despertó buen humor, estirando sus brazos en tanto el agua caliente del amplio baño terminaba por relajarlo. Al principio las mañanas le hacían sentir la actividad corporal de la madrugada, algunos dolores en la espalda y las piernas, pero con el tiempo éstas fueron menguando y el placer carnal lo había abarcado todo. Toda su anatomía estaba preparada a la hora de recibir a Wolfram en su interior… ruborizándose ante tal pensamiento, Yuuri enarcó sus cejas en un gesto de disgusto. No era que le molestara tener relaciones con él, lo que le molestaba era que Wolfram llevara el control de todo en las sábanas. Él aún no ganaba confianza en sí mismo para esos menesteres, además… que su prometido nunca le había propuesto que fuera al revés.

Suspirando, y dando el tema ya por finalizado, salió notando su piel arrugada y sin muchas ganas de terminar el papelerío que le esperaba por ser el Maou. Prefería más estar en la banca que correr a primera base si el campo de juego implicaba firmar papeles y tolerar a Günter despidiendo feromonas en su nuca.  
Tras vestirse y llegar a su habitación originaria, no le sorprendió encontrar a Greta durmiendo a la par de Wolfram mientras notaba las níveas piernas de su prometido asomarse intrépidas entre las sábanas. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en él como en la silueta de una mujer? Sin embargo el verlo completamente desnudo le hizo desechar la idea desde luego. Wolfram podría parecer una mujer, pero su cuerpo era fornido, no había más que un diminuto espacio entre la cintura y las caderas eran inexistentes, ya que al ser rectas estas carecían de curvas.

De un momento a otro frunció el entrecejo; ¡¿por qué pensaba estás cosas?! Se agarró ligeramente la cabeza y cerró la puerta; aún era temprano y la mañana se prestaba para correr y despejar. Lo que le extrañó fue el no ver a Conrart en ningún lado —o a sus alrededores mejor dicho—. Sonriendo, el Maou caminó rápido por los pasillos, ajustándose el cierre hasta el cuello ante el viento que lo arrulló en la altura del castillo.  
Por ello no le sorprendió el recibirlo en pleno rostro una vez afuera. Mientras pisaba el pasto en trote lento, los recuerdos del inicio, la causa de su vida sexual plena —como la llevaba ahora— había sido el resultado de un sueño húmedo de su parte. Esa noche, hace medio año, se había despertado con una… erección y con la sorpresa de estar frotándose en el cuerpo de Wolfram. Le sorprendió, y humilló, ver los oscurecidos ojos verdes clavados en él como si fuera su presa. Seguro, después de tanto tiempo de compartir la cama el pudor nunca había amenazado tanto como en ese momento en el que cual los labios de su prometido se habían movido hasta su sensible oreja y respirando en la piel.

El escalofrío de ese momento le había hecho cerrar los ojos mientras un ligero: _"¿Puedo?"_ hacía eco en su consciencia y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por su parte había sido el desencadenante de lo próximo. Había sido real. Wolfram lo había ultrajado —al menos así lo había visto en ese momento— y se había aprovechado de la situación dónde él era la víctima.  
Esa creencia había llevado a ignorarlo unos días, en los cuales el Mazoku casi lo prendió fuego, y otras cosas. Luego, cansado de no tenerlo encima como usualmente estaba, Yuuri había cedido en una noche en la cual le había extrañado la cercanía siendo él quién diera el próximo paso, volviendo a sentir los nudillos delgados de Wolfram en su cuerpo. Las cosas que pasaron luego y terminaron por completar esa pasión vacía que usualmente dejaba el juego previo, fueron olvidadas al perder su ignorancia con otro hombre.

Yuuri se sintió frustrado y el trote se hizo cada vez más lento. Realmente le gustaría experimentar con una mujer, una chica de su edad, a quién pudiera mirar como su futura esposa. Él solo seguía esto para satisfacer a Wolfram y sentirse un poco en paz de no ser más decidido a la hora de terminar con el compromiso.  
Con eso era suficiente para él, su egoísmo de hacerlo —de una manera u otra— permanecer a su lado, Wolfram estaba conforme y a él… no el disgustaba. Extraño siendo el hecho que era otro hombre, pero se sentía bien. Sólo bien. O eso era de lo que quería convencerse. Probablemente el hecho de que no pudiera tomar las riendas en la cama era el resultado de que lo tocaba lo justo y lo necesario, era sólo eso.

Se encontró de nueva cuenta frente a las puertas y a Günter frente a él con una sonrisa impecable que le hicieron acordar a un comercial de un dentífrico.

—Heika, buenos días.— Agradecía que no se le hubiera tirado encima, más no el hecho que tenía algunos papeles entre sus brazos. El hombre corrió hasta él, o trotó mejor dicho, hasta estar a su lado.—Una mañana espléndida y no es raro verlo ya levantado dispuesto a empezar con sus deberes como Maou.— Yuuri lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos mientras quién le hablaba parecía tener más que decir.

—Erh, ¿tiene que ser ahora?— Bajó sus cejas, mostrando una mirada que daba lástima. Más, siendo Günter con quién hablaba, este siguió en su propio mundo, destilando brillo propio. Cavar en el suelo y esconderse sería una habilidad útil en estos momentos.

—¡Claro! No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo y, además, hoy le toca clase de la economía del país.

Yuuri terminó sentado después de veinte minutos en el escritorio que usualmente ocupaba Gwendal; su expresión aburrida y su mano mecánicamente firmando cualquier papel que tuviera frente —sin leer siquiera— era todo lo que iba a hacer las próximas horas. Bostezó abiertamente mientras su compañero hundía la nariz en la mitad del libro y vociferaba incoherencias que no se molestó en escuchar.  
De un momento a otro su rostro cayó en la fría madera amueblada y sus ojos dieron dos vueltas por la habitación antes de caer cansados en la ventana. Ahí podía ver a Conrart con su adorable hija en un galopeo de caballo —o poni— como lo habían decidido Wolfram y él hace unos días.

Greta crecía deprisa, como toda humana, y sus ansias de ver más allá que adentro del castillo crecían también. Yuuri no lo veía justo que ella creciera de esa forma, o que madurara. Es que no entendía ¡si hasta jardín tenía en el castillo! Y Beatrice veía periódicamente. Y bien podía aparecer un muchacho para abofetearla en cualquier momento, y Yuuri sí era capaz de matarlo y a ella dejarla con una fuerte cerradura del castillo adentro.  
Aunque creciera, no dejaba de ser su protegida. Y ahora que la veía levantada eso implicaba que el demonio de fuego debía estar vagando en alguna parte. Su padrino pareció notar su mirada moribunda en el interior de la habitación puesto que le sonrió y saludo. Yuuri no pudo pensar en él más que en un traidor por estar él arriba con papeles y Conrart abajo disfrutando el día al aire libre. Más movió la mano, seguido de un grito alegre de su hija con la clara palabra: _Papá_ en él.

Suspirando, empezó a mover su mano más ágilmente para terminar lo antes posible y luego salir a cabalgar con su hija. No espero que Wolfram abriera con velocidad y fuerza la puerta principal.  
Yuuri parpadeó, seguido de una exclamación de Günter ante el escándalo.

—¡¿Qué formas de entrar son esas?!

—Tengo un asunto con Yuuri que tratar.— Al Maou se le oprimió el pecho ante el tono, y suspiró revoleando los ojos. Estaba seguro que ahora le vendría con alguno de sus problemas… erh, quizá podría acusarlo de nuevo de traidor. Pero bien no hubo ninguna muchacha a su alrededor a excepción de las sirvientas, entonces: ¿Cuál era ahora el problema? —¿Te molesta?— La muñeca de Wolfram le enseñó, con respeto, la puerta de salida.

Günter carraspeó su garganta, mirando directamente a Yuuri quién asintió un poco. La duda de si estar solo con Wolfram en estos momentos y con el humor que parecía traer, no parecía lo más sano. El Maou sintió una gota de transpiración correr desde su frente hasta su nuca, en tanto sonreía cual idiota para alivianar la tensión.  
Las pupilas verdes se clavaron en la oscuridad de las suyas y tras respirando hondo le tiró a la mesa —sí, no se los dio en mano, ni mucho menos mencionó la existencia, simplemente los revoleó—. Yuuri parpadeó, mirándolo y luego a los papeles, tomándolos en sus manos y alzando una ceja, sin entender mucho.

—¿Qué es esto, Wolf?— Wolfram dejó escapar un sonido de sus labios, frunciéndolos y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Esto era raro, no recordaba haber hecho algo para molestarlo. O tal vez sí. Pero ahora no registraba nada.

—Los papeles para anular el compromiso.— Dijo, cortante, mientras Yuuri quedaba con la cara sorprendida y con los papeles deslizándose entre sus brazos. Lo primero fue recordar respirar, lo segundo examinar si la persona que estaba frente suyo era realmente Wolfram von Bielefeld.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¡No voy a repetirme! Si no escuchaste, lee, enclenque.

El demonio se pasó una mano por los cabellos en un acto de exasperación; Yuuri en tanto seguía en sus propias ideas. Todo su mundo, sueño, anhelo y futuro estaba en esos papeles. Esos tres años —o dos y medio— de martirio se terminarían con sólo poner su firma en ellos. Por un momento, sin reacción, Yuuri tuvo cinco minutos de analizar que todo era demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Y que era la misma persona obstinada que —supuestamente— lo amaba quién le tendía esa posibilidad de libertad.  
Siendo un poco más frio, estiró y dejó descansar la palma de su mano en el escritorio, antes de que su lado maduro lo abandonara inmediatamente y su grito sonoro retumbara entre las paredes.

—¡¿Qué… demonios pasó ahora, Wolfram?!— Probablemente este no sea el tono con el cual debería hablar alguien que está feliz, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que su humor inicial se le escurría con velocidad. El Mazoku se mantuvo firme, elevó su barbilla altaneramente y lo miró despectivamente.

—¡Sólo hago lo que tendrías que haber hecho hace dos años y medio!— Repuso, moviéndose hasta golpear con la mano abierta la madera de la mesa, terminando por mirarlo duramente.—¿Esto era lo que querías, no, Yuuri?— El Maou dio un respingo en su silla, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Sí… pero.— Reconoció, para luego respirar hondo.—¡No de ésta forma!— Eso también era cierto. Sin embargo no tenía lógica alguna todo lo que estaba pasando. La noche anterior estaban bien… ¿no? Wolfram lo quería, ¿no? Claro que él no correspondía de esa forma pero sus sentimientos eran contrarios a los de él. Siempre había sido así.

Algo dentro se removió; Yuuri quedó mudo unos minutos mientras las palabras se repetían como eco en su cabeza. Por supuesto que _nada_ había cambiado, al menos sentimentalmente. Wolfram seguía queriéndolo y él seguía negando la posibilidad de que existiera algo más profundo entre ellos.  
El sexo no era más que una necesidad corporal, cualquiera puede reaccionar si sólo se palma la carne bajo tus dedos. De eso era consciente. Ya más calmado, Yuuri miró los papeles y a su, hasta ahora, prometido de reojo. Quién —por cierto— estaba a un paso por estallar.

—No sé de qué forma pensabas terminar con esto, pero a mi no se me ocurre otra.— Las largas pestañas del Mazoku cayeron levemente y suspiró apartando se manera grácil los cabellos de su frente.—Sólo firma, Yuuri. Es lo mejor.— Eso había sonado comprensivo; el Maou estaba en blanco. De un momento a otro pensó las posibilidades de que Wolfram huyera del castillo y eso tampoco lo quería. Carraspeó su garganta, oyendo el papel temblar bajo su pulso inestable y habló:

—S-si firmo… ¿te irás del castillo?

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, enclenque?!— Yuuri le clavó los ojos, no era la imagen que se había proyectado; sino más bien sería: _Sí, porque me haría daño tenerte cerca_, tal vez no tan así pero algo relacionado. Después de todo era Wolfram con quién estaba hablando. Alguien lo suficientemente testarudo, y cerrado, como para decir sus sentimientos.—Soy un soldado, mi deber es protegerte y a Greta también.

—Haha, casi me matas del susto, Wolf. Pensé que sería más grave…— Eso era algo que no tendría que haber dicho en voz alta. Yuuri saltó en la silla mientras las chispas emanaban de los ojos verdosos de Wolfram.—¡E-espera, no fue lo que quise decir!— Le dijo, tratando de detener el camino que éste estaba haciendo hasta la salido. En un último intento extendió su mano tratando de tomarlo del brazo, pero éste simplemente lo rechazó de plano golpeando el dorso de la misma.

—¡Sólo fírmalo!— Con eso, el Mazoku desapareció de su visión.

Bien, esta vez la había hecho. Las palabras habían salido de su garganta sin siquiera ser pensadas con claridad y era evidente que lo había lastimado de alguna u otra forma. Con frustración revoleó un libro a la puerta. Estaba molesto con Wolfram por crear cierta inestabilidad en sus emociones y él mismo ser así.  
Arruinar su mañana sin dar explicaciones, simplemente revolearle los papeles en pleno rostro, no dejarle nada claro y borrarse. Apretó sus labios en una mueca mientras volvía a la silla y miraba con recelo los papeles.

Tenía cierto temor de salir de esa habitación y encontrarse con miradas curiosas por los gritos previos que habían estallado. Encima estas paredes parecían estar hechas en papel, ya que todos sabían su vida personal. O casi todo. Miró de nueva cuenta los papeles y, tras morder su labio, los dobló y guardó en su uniforme. No iba a firmarlos, aún no. Este parecía ser el momento principal para que alguien lo devolviera a la tierra y él mismo pudiese relajarse de toda esta tensión.  
Su madre estaría feliz de tenerlo por allí y a él le serviría de descanso, al menos estar fuera cinco días ya que el tiempo corría de manera distinta en esta parte y nadie pensaría que se fugó.

Yuuri no era consciente, en esos momentos, que estaba huyendo de Wolfram y su repentina forma de dar vueltas todo. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y frunció su entrecejo. Nuevamente el sexo estaba bien, pero… ¿qué las cosas siguieran como siempre lo estaba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

tbc


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.

**Esta Semana  
**_Capitulo II_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Wolfram abrió con pesadez sus ojos. El insomnio pareció haberse instalado la noche entera tras los ruidos que había hecho el Maou en los pasillos. Suspiró y, malhumorado, se terminó por sentar en la cama. Lo había pensado en frio, los motivos de anular el matrimonio, después de todo siempre estaba su egoísmo punzante y el miedo que —al dejar de monopolizarlo— Yuuri encuentre a alguien más. Juzgando por el escándalo afuera él se estaba yendo otra vez de Shin Makoku. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y mordió su labio. La nostalgia daba espacio a la ira, abarcándolo todo.

Sabía que había hecho de él un hombre libre y ahora que estaría lejos de dónde pudiera vigilarlo probablemente estaría con una muchacha pulposa, de amplias caderas y senos turgentes. Creyendo que en cualquier momento sus previas decisiones flaquearían y el impulso estúpido de agarrarlo de las mangas e impulsarlo del castillo para adentro. Por eso mismo el cesar de los murmullos lo relajaron considerablemente y un suspiro de alivio llenó sus pulmones para luego dejarlo. Estaba la duda de qué haría él si Yuuri nunca volvía a sus brazos; Wolfram no era tan hipócrita consigo mismo como para negar sus sentimientos.

Y tras esa pregunta la respuesta automática de lo quedaba era comportarse como un soldado: proteger al Maou y servirle como un verdadero amigo —como lo consideraba Yuuri— hasta el final de sus días. Wolfram nunca había estado interesado en tener romances con alguien. ¡Menos con alguien que tenía parte de su sangre humana! Así que la idea de sacar un clavo con otro ya estaba descartada desde el comienzo. Ahora que lo pensaba la idea de él mismo estar solo un tiempo no le desagradaba de todo. No era por el hecho de buscar otro hombre —o mujer—; sino porque en el castillo había otras personas para tener en cuenta.

Empezando por Greta que aún estaba en plena preparación, seguidos por sus hermanos que no sabía bien en que estaba la vida de cada uno. A excepción de Weller que aún le resultaba incómodo el hablar con él en un mismo espacio. Y su madre… bueno, no era que pudiera conversar mucho con Cheri.  
La misma estaba flotando en alguna parte del mundo con paradero desconocido, más… de vez en cuando daba indicios de existencia. Wolfram frunció la nariz ante ello y, antes que terminara de acomodar su vestimenta, el sonido tímido de la puerta atrajo su atención.

—¿Quién?— Pregunto con voz tenue, estirando la camisa que usaba y ajustándola con un simple listón blanco. Hoy no tenía que hacer guardia, a pesar que el aire de las afueras le podría sentar bien para despejarse.

—Papa Wolf… ¿puedo pasar? Anissina me dio un libro nuevo hoy.

Wolfram sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Hoy podría ocupar sus pensamientos en un libro desquiciado, aunque increíblemente bien narrado, mientras pasaba la tarde con su hija adoptiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Shibuya, ¿Cuánto más te quedarás mirando tu bebida?— Yuuri parpadeó.

A continuación miró por encima de los papeles a Murata. Era el segundo día que estaba en la tierra, mirándolos, apretándolo en sus manos… tratando de entender el motivo de que ahora estén allí. Con él.  
Hizo una mueca y guardó todo papel posible en el bolsillo de su campera. Era otoño en la tierra, ni el frio ni el calor parecía ser excesivo y por eso ahora mismo estaba en una confitería del barrio. Cerca, en la esquina, podía oírse claramente los gritos de los adolecentes en los videojuegos.

Según Murata Ken salir de su casa le iba a hacer cambiar de aires. Más Yuuri sólo podía tener en cuenta un cambio de ambiente si este involucraba una mañana con el sol en todo su resplandor, un guante y pelota de baseball; no salir a tomar algo cuando su humor le indicaba el volver a Shin Makoku y exigir una explicación coherente en vez de exprimirse el cerebro solo. No, descartó eso. Era un cobarde como para enfrentar la cólera de Wolfram en todo su esplendor. Suspiró y miró distraídamente su bebida.  
Jugo de naranjas exprimido no era lo que necesitaba. Quizá un café —dado el desvelo de la noche anterior— era lo que lograría despegar sus párpados.

Sea lo que sea que necesitaba, Yuuri era consciente que no estaba en la Tierra. Tampoco era que tuviese planes de plantarse frente a Wolfram y exigirle. A pesar de no entender bien como llegaron a esa situación ya era el colmo. Pensaba que ya había encontrado cierto balance para calmar estos problemas de efusividad que tenía su supuesto, aún, prometido.  
Eran en pequeñas cosas como esta que Yuuri caía en la cuenta lo poco que sabia de él. Nunca antes había premeditado un movimiento de Wolfram. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía como funcionaba su cabeza en sí.

El constante cambio de ánimos lo mareaban más que en un comienzo. Tal vez no estaba el hecho de no entenderlo, sino de no conocerlo como era realmente. Yuuri gruñó quedamente mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos. Bien, reiterando sus otros veinte pensamientos, era consciente que era con lo que tanto había soñado. Su libertad en un trozo de papel, pero… por algún motivo —que no estaba seguro de querer saber— la tinta de la pluma nunca llegaba al papel.  
Pareciendo un neurótico, Yuuri golpeó con sus dos manos la tabla de la mesa y se puso de pie alertando a Murata, quien —por reflejo tomo su bebida y la apartó de salvarse de un golpe.

—¡Es suficiente! No quiero pensar en esto.— Ganándose la mirada del entorno, Yuuri comenzó a caminar por su cuenta con el ceño fruncido y las manos estrujando dentro de los bolsillos. Por supuesto que ignoró a Murara quien lo seguía gritando su apellido. Estando tan ofuscado en sus pensamientos, que no registró su pequeño acto unos segundos antes. Y la factura a pagar. Era totalmente injusto que Wolfram ocupara sus pensamientos en estos momentos. Era injusto también saber que su contraparte ya se creía libre cuando él aún no había autorizado nada.

—¿Shibuya? ¡Shibuya!— Murata jadeó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y sonriendo un poco se ajusto los anteojos.—Pwe, creí no alcanzarte.— Sin dejar de sonreír, su amigo lo miró con escrutinio de arriba abajo.— ¿Algo va mal?— _"Cretino"_ fue lo primero que pensó; el Gran Sabio sabía más de lo que decía y su sonrisa no era para nada reconfortante.

—¡No!— Chillo, dándose a entender que sentía lo contrario.— B-bueno…— Suspiró, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, sino sabía claramente que moriría tarde o temprano. Había venido a la Tierra tan rápido que no había tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con nadie.—Esto… Wolfram quiere anular el compromiso.

—Oh.— El Gran Sabio se llevó una mano a la barbilla de manera pensativa. Sonrió de manera tranquila —Quizá Von Bielefeld encontró a alguien más, Shibuya.— El Gran Sabio parpadeó ante la expresión enfermiza que mostró Yuuri; podía verle los labios púrpura ante la falta de aire. Murata ensanchó su sonrisa.— ¿No era lo que querías?

Esa pregunta quedó haciendo eco en lo más profundo de su cabeza.  
Wolfram le había dicho lo mismo, se lo había afirmado y ahora mismo la sonrisa estúpida que mostraba Murata sólo confirmaba su peor miedo: todos creían eso. Yuuri suspiró en la mitad de la calle mientras trataba de ganar aire en sus pulmones. Su mantra, que usó durante años para mantener las distancias con el demonio se había convertido para muchos es una realidad. Una verdad. Y… lo que había dicho Murata acerca de Wolfram encontrando alguien más le revolvió el estómago en nervios. Los sentimientos del Mazoku no podían ser tan volátiles.

Unos días antes la seguridad de ser amado por él lo habían arrollado; ahora mismo Yuuri no tenía la confianza en nada. Desde la actitud abrupta y sin sentido de su supuesto-prometido nada tenía de una lógica exacta. Es más. Ahora mismo estaba reconsiderando la posibilidad de que Wolfram en serio haya encontrado a alguien que pudiera corresponderle en sus sentimientos y le diera algo más que sexo.  
Apretó su labio inferior dentro de su boca y siguió caminando sin certeza a donde se dirigía. En la tierra ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, así como también el resentimiento que comenzaba a nacer hacia su supuesto prometido. En este momento, para Yuuri, era fácil tener en cuenta que el único de los dos que pensaba que iban progresando como pareja era él.

—¡Ack!— Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo la mata de cabello negra y miró a su compañero con escrutinio.—Murata, ¿sabes de un lugar dónde pasar la noche?

—Uhm, claro, conozco algunos lugares.

Cuando la consciencia le quiso dar en el rostro; Yuuri se encontró en un lugar que nunca había imaginado frecuentar. Probablemente sería la primera y última vez. Tosió de manera exagerada cuando los lagrimales se le humedecieron y todo lo que respiraba era aire contaminado por tabaco. Eso sin tener en cuenta el olor rancio del alcohol en ciertas partes fundamentales que lo embargaban. Siendo el atleta que era no podía darse en lujo de consumir alcohol, mucho menos fumar un cigarrillo que terminara por dañar su salud. Ciertamente la imagen se le hacía denigrante. Siguiendo a Murata, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza, Yuuri pasó de manera apretada por encima de otras personas.

El lugar plagado de gente, las personas bailando levemente y sin conocimiento del espacio personal, pudo notar. Las veces que había bailado con Wolfram —contadas, por cierto— habían sido a distancia, sólo un rozar de manos y el pecho de ambos sin tocarse mutuamente. Esa imagen comparada con la que estaban viendo sus ojos negros se le hizo rara. Y si no fuera por la música podía tratarse de un prostíbulo.  
Haciendo apego a su poca visión —dado la falta de luces— Yuuri observó el lugar con horror. En sus años de vida se hubiera imaginado pisar esta… clase de lugares: adolescentes presionando a una mujer contra los recovecos más oscuros, pero visibles, subiendo sus manos tanteando el terreno y ¡por Shinou! No estaba seguro de seguir viendo a donde se dirigía la mano que subía por el muslo femenino.

Ahogando una exclamación, Yuuri terminó de buscar a Murata con los ojos y apuró su paso. El moreno frente suyo le sonrió con calma mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

—Tu primera noche fuera de casa, Shibuya, ¿qué tal se siente?— Yuuri lo miró fulminándolo. ¡No era a lo que se refería con un lugar donde pasar la noche! Vio que el chico terminó tomando asiento en una mesa para dos y terminó por sentarse.

—¡No puedo creer que-qué a estos lugares vengas cuando no estas en Shin Makoku!— Exclamó. Bueno, ya eran mayores de edad, apenas rozando ese hecho, pero Murata no había perdido el tiempo en averiguar la existencia de estos. El Gran Sabio carcajeó con suavidad y elegancia mientras movía su muñeca para llamar a alguien.

—Relájate, después de todo es tu primera noche como soltero, ¿no?

—¡Nunca me casé!— Repuso casi automáticamente, levantándose de la silla y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Unos mechones de cabellos cayeron en su sudada frente, pegándose a sus pestañas y molestándolo. Notó que, a pesar de su escándalo y exageración, nadie les prestaba atención. Cada quien estaba en su mundo.

Una muchacha de largo cabello negro recogido en una cinta, cayéndole al costado del hombro, apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué desean tomar?

—Ah, erh…— Trastabilló Yuuri, mirando la cartilla (de la cual recién se había enterado de la existencia) y nervioso. No estaba seguro de que pedir sin parecer un imbécil frente a todas esas personas. El alcohol estaba descartado. Pero si pedía simplemente agua fría temía que los demás lo mirarían raro. Miró con sus enormes y expresivos ojos negros a Murata en busca de ayuda.

El Gran Sabio sonrió con calma: —Podría ser un café negro y… un licuado de frutillas.— Eso último lo escuchó tan homosexual que Yuuri lo miró con una ceja desnivelada. Esperaba que el licuado no fuese para él. La muchacha anotó todo en una pequeña hoja blanca y sonriente dijo: _"Anotado. Enseguida traerán sus bebidas"_.

—Yo no quiero el licuado.— Repuso con sus mejillas infladas y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Quién dijo que lo era? Se me antojó desde esta tarde.— Podría asegurar que el impulso asesino de golpearlo casi ganaba territorio en él. Yuuri negó masajeándose las sienes mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Su imaginación había sido muy ingenua al creerlo un lugar más tranquilo. Realmente, ¿hasta donde llegaba su infantilidad? Eso después ahora mismo deseaba salir del lugar. Había muchas chicas de Japón —podría asegurar haber visto alguna que otra cara familiar— y la mayoría parecía del entorno.  
Miró un poco más, entre aburrido y curioso (después de todo era la primera vez viniendo a un lugar nocturno), y notó un grupo de extrajeras sonriendo mientras la tomaban… licuados. Yuuri apretó sus labios. Era poco común ver extranjeras en su parte de Japón, con lo grande que era y habiendo otros centros más turísticos que este.

La mesera, la misma chica que había tomado el pedido de ellos, se apartó de esa mesa con la bandeja bajo un brazo permitiéndole ver todo el panorama y fue entonces cuando el Maou notó el cabello rizado, corto y rubio. Parpadeó y se refregó los ojos ante ese hecho. La chica que sonreía moviendo sus cortos rizos dorados era parecía a Wolfram: pestañas largas, labios finos y cabello dorado.  
Bien, era _muy_ parecía; aunque claro que las muchachas venían con busto y caderas amplias, redondeadas y cintura angosta. Se removió tanto en la silla tratando de captar esos _detalles_ que no supo cuando sus rodillas terminaron balanceando la madera y su rostro diera con el piso sucio y pegajoso (quizá a alguien se le había caído su bebida). El estruendo fue tal que hasta la chica que estaba viendo clavó sus ojos —o azules, o verdes— en él.

Avergonzado, Yuuri se levanto del suelo, rascándose la cabeza y las mejillas tomaron un intenso rojo. ¡¿Cuantas estupideces podía hacer en un día?! Eso era si contaba el haberle pedido a Murata que le hiciera compañía hoy en la tarde. El Maou le dio la espalda a la muchacha y… miró a la mesera que estaba mirándolo con sus bebidas y de manera estúpida.  
Murata salió a su rescate, despidiéndola rápido…

—Disculpe el inconveniente, lo acaba de dejar la novia.

… Y hablando de más.

Yuuri dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras. _"Oh, pobrecito"_ y, además, cosas como _"¿Qué crees que le haya hecho?"_ y una panda de feministas diciéndole a sus espaldas: _"¡Seguro fue su culpa!"_ y para otra contestarle _"Por supuesto, siempre la tienen ellos"_. Decir que Yuuri quería cavar un hoyo con sus manos y llegar a su casa tan rápido como un hámster era poco decir.  
Murata sonrió más —si eso era posible— y su expresión angelical congeló su corazón.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Murata.— Dijo con sarcasmo y entre-dientes.

—Cuando quieras, para eso están los amigos.

A continuación Yuuri se dedicó a ignorarlo, sin notar el revoloteo que había a su alrededor. Suspiró, imaginando que a estas horas estaría durmiendo con Wolfram, o teniendo relaciones con él —sonrojándose al instante ante el recuerdo—. Quizá si estuvieran durmiendo, Greta estaría a un costado suyo y el demonio de fuego del otro.  
Más el pensamiento de que Wolfram esté con alguien más le arruinó la pacífica imagen tornándola incompleta. Yuuri tenía una imaginación magnífica y podía esfumar (en su imaginación) a Wolfram de su lado y ponerla en un largo camisón coral con alguno de los hombres que usualmente lo miraban.

Y es que no le encontraba razón al hecho. _Cómo_ era posible.

—¿Están ocupadas estas sillas?

Yuuri alzó la vista para encontrarse con los mechones dorados que estaba viendo antes. La grácil muchacha, ahora de pie en todo su esplendor, era tal cual la había visto: bonita. Esta chica se parecía mucho a Wolfram a pesar de no tener el resplandor que siempre rodeaba a su prometido. Tras abrir su boca como un tonto, Murata nuevamente habló por él ante la pérdida de su lengua.

—¡Claro! Están desocupadas.— Por puro reflejo, podía ver a Murata más que complacido con la repentina aparición de las muchachas. La otra que acompañaba a la chica de rizos era una castaña de ojos claros (por la poca luz que los iluminó pasajeramente) Yuuri pudo distinguirlos como miel.

—Hehe, pensamos que estaban esperando a alguien.— Habló de manera energética la muchacha castaña, a continuación toda su atención se centro en él y lo miró con lástima.— Por cierto, lamento lo de tu novia.— Le palmeó el hombro y Yuuri realmente creyó la que posibilidad de esparcir las tripas de Murata en la mesa era un hecho.

—Yo soy Ámbar y ella Evelyn.— La voz tranquila de la muchacha, conocida como Ámbar ahora, tampoco se parecía a la de Wolf en ningún aspecto. Yuuri quiso golpearse a sí mismo por hacer comparaciones cada instante que podía.

—Murata Ken y Shibuya Yuuri. Encantado— Murata tomó la riendas de la situación una vez más, a lo que Yuuri asentía calmadamente.— Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, ¿quieren tomar algo?

**.**

La noche se había pasado volando y pese a su poco desenvolvimiento frente a desconocidos, Yuuri mostró un poco más de confianza y conversación cuando la chica se mostró abierta ante él. En más de una ocasión los rizos dorados habían llegado a rozar su nariz ante en el mínimo acercamiento al compartir una sonrisa, o carcajada sonora.  
Sin embargo Yuuri no podía dejar de recrear en su cabeza las cosas que le diría Wolfram si descubría que estaba pasándola bien con alguien más. Una mujer por sobre todo. Pero, para ser franco consigo mismo, estaba cómodo. La extranjera hablaba el japonés fluido sin trastabillar y era fácil determinar que no era una egocéntrica como cualquier la consideraría.

Contrario a ello le había preguntado su edad, sus aficiones, por su escolaridad —su vida cotidiana en general. Y Yuuri enseguida cedió a ella. No estaba besándola, no estaba tendiéndola sobre la mesa para acostarse con ella. Sus manos permanecían a los costados de su cuerpo inmóviles; después de tantos años sin intentar nada con nadie sería imposible que le fuera infiel a Wolfram. Aunque, claro, parecía ser que el Mazoku tenía otros planes para su persona.  
Sin darse cuenta su expresión se ensombreció de pronto. No quería pensar en el tema pero este parecía instalado en su cabeza y no tenía intención de irse ahora mismo.

¿Cuándo Wolfram se volvió el centro de su vida? Bueno no tan así, pero una parte importante quizá. El resentimiento se volvió preocupación al tener consciencia que realmente no tenía intención alguna de firmar esos estúpidos papeles. Y no lo iba a hacer. Era el Maou después de todo y él tenía la última palabra. Cuando pudiera abrir algún portal en alguna regadera-fuente-lo que sea volvería, despertaría a Wolfram y aclararía todo esto.  
Pero también tenía miedo de volver y no encontrarlo en su habitación y la cama acomodada como en la mañana. Probablemente el bastardo estaba jadeando con otro-otra (siendo él quien pesaba esto ya le daba lo mismo). Esto despertó la cólera dormida estas horas que pasaron.

Sin embargo la chica de rizados cabellos estaba a su lado viéndolo entretenida. Yuuri se puso pálido. Probablemente tendría algo raro.

—¿T-tengo algo en el rostro?— Se tanteó la cara empezando por los pómulos hasta llegar a la barbilla y estirar toda la piel del mismo.

—¡No! No, para nada.— Sonrió al tiempo que apoyaba su delicada barbilla en la palma de su mano.— Sólo estaba pensando que te veías lindo, he.— Yuuri se tensó de golpe al notar el exceso de labial en la boca de la chica cada vez más cerca de los suyos.—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—D-depende, digo, c-claro.— Esto no le estaba gustando, para nada. Se hecho para atrás mientras la imagen de Cheri se le hacía presente. ¡Sabía que la muchacha le recordaba a alguien más que a Wolfram! El mundo estaba en su contra, estaba seguro. Ya ni siquiera lo preguntaba…

—No tienes ningún compromiso ahora, ¿no? Yuuri.— _"¡¡Muy cerca, muy cerca!!"_ La cabeza de Yuuri hecha un desastre y su poca labia le estaban dando la pauta para que siguiera.—Sabes, no creo que vengamos de nuevo a Japón y quería llevarme un recuerdo.

—¿Recuerdo?— Preguntó estúpidamente, sudando ante el atrevimiento de la chica de invadir su espacio personal. El cual parecía que muy pocos respetaban, o sabían que existía.

—¡Ajá! Y te ves seguro.— Sonrió ampliamente.—Siempre quise experimentar un affaire, algo de unos momentos… sin compromisos y seguir siendo libre.— La muchacha, completamente soñadora extendía brillos mientras lo miraba esperanzada.—Claro que sin intercambiar teléfonos, ni nada. Claro si quieres.

El cerebro de Yuuri hizo dos más dos y le dio cuatro. Lo que la chica quería era un amante de una noche sin compromisos. La verdad nunca le había planteado una situación tan clara como ahora mismo. Su propia persona había dado vueltas en indecisiones por años. El ejemplo claro era Wolfram siendo constante en sus sentimientos y con esa insistencia —parte capricho— había hecho que cediera.  
Yuuri iba a negar, _realmente iba a negarse_, arriesgando su única posibilidad de conocer a una mujer en la cama. Pero… recordó que actualmente no estaba comprometido a nadie y probablemente Wolfram estaba con otra persona y casi por inercia asintió levemente.

Pudo sentir lo pasional que era la muchacha a la hora de besarlo con la boca totalmente dispuesta a recibir un beso húmedo.  
Por un instante de segundo se sintió patético de no tener la misma determinación que ella, o al menos tener las cosas tan claras como esta chica que ahora estaba prácticamente sacándole la piel del cuello con sus largas uñas.  
¿Y ahora qué?

**.**

—Heika, no esperábamos su regreso tan rápido.— Conrart sonrió en plena noche, con Günter a su lado, mientras trataba de ponerle una toalla en los cabellos para que su ahijado no pescara un resfriado. Más no esperaba que este, completamente ausente, cacheteara su mano apartándola.—¿Paso algo en la Tierra?

—¿Wolfram está en su habitación, Conrad?— Habló apagadamente, dejando que el flequillo obnubilara toda su vista. Conrart lo miró parpadeando. Tras asentir, Yuuri ignoró todo llamado que le hizo Günter ante la idea de ir empapado dentro del castillo.

Los labios le temblaban del frio y su remera simple se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; pero —ahora mismo— todo lo que quería era poner las piezas de su mundo en donde deberían estar. Sin tener la necesidad de pensar mucho en lo que ocurría.  
La primera vez que había sido infiel (dado que nunca firmó los papeles) y sentía un horrible miedo e inseguridad; claro que no iría a decirlo —o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos—, y también estaba la necesidad de saber que Wolfram estaba en la habitación. Durmiendo _solo_.

Después del roce que había tenido en el bar con la chica, esta lo había invitado a su departamento. No había sido nada del otro mundo pasar. Pese a su nerviosismo. Pero todo había sido tan frio que le asustó ver la realidad. A continuación la chica lo había tumbado en una cama de dos plazas y se había subido encima… y… los demás detalles eran lo de menos.  
Lo que le asustó fue haber sido consciente que más de una vez había visualizado a Wolfram en el rostro de la chica y otras veces había comparado el tacto de uno y del otro. Era un idiota, un enclenque. Y lo peor de todo era que su peor miedo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Aún era muy pronto para determinar que estaba enamorado de Wolfram, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Él, por desgracia, no podía ser tan lazando y determinado como la chica, pero eran cosas que hacían a su persona y dudaba que pudiera cambiar ese aspecto suyo. Probablemente moriría siendo un enclenque. Su inseguridad palpitó de nueva cuenta en su pecho al darse cuenta que había amanecido con una extraña rodeándole la cintura; y miles de pensamientos acumulados en alguna parte de su cabeza que estallaban en el mismo espacio.  
En una fracción de segundo se había dado cuenta que no importaba cuantas veces hiciera esto, sino que la costumbre de tener a Wolfram a su lado era lo que hacía la diferencia.

Todo lo desconocido no sabría como afrontarlo y lo que conocía era algo a lo que acoplaba y respondía magníficamente. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con Wolfram, así como con la chica. Ya se le estaban acabando las excusas para distanciar al Mazoku de sus sentimientos.  
Lo peor de la noche era haber salido del departamento y haber visto una pareja de homosexuales pasear a un cachorro en el parque estaba frente. Aún podía recordar sus pensamientos mientras se quedaba estático mirándolos. ¿Podría mostrarse así al mundo? ¿Podría llevar de la mano a Wolfram en su parte del mundo? Seguro… esta pareja aprovechaba a mostrarse públicamente cuando todos dormían, pero eso no dejaba de ser una imagen.

Y lo peor de todo era que se veían felices.

Yuuri recuperó un poco de la respiración al llegar hasta al cuarto donde se quedaba Wolfram todas las noches. Primero junto aire en sus pulmones con la incertidumbre de que, probablemente, no estuviera durmiendo. Mierda, mismo podría no estar allí. Abrió la perilla con parsimonia y asomó primero sus ojos y luego su rostro, sin poder evitar el soltar el aire al notar el ovillo que era su prometido sin sábanas.  
Según la ropa que usaba se había quedado dormido después del baño, dado que el pijama era inexistente y unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa abierta era todo lo que tenía. Sonrió un poco descalzándose y ahogando una maldición al haber rechazado la toalla que Conrart le brindaba.

Con paso tranquilo, Yuuri camino hasta la otra punta de la cama, gateando por el colchón sin dejar de mirar el perfil de su prometido en el proceso. Sabiendo del sueño profundo de su prometido aprovechó la ocasión para apartarle un mechón del rostro y mirarlo en su plenitud.  
Los sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar con culpabilidad al saber que mientras él estaba acostándose con una desconocida Wolfram había estado dormido todo el tiempo. Más su egoísmo podía al sentirse satisfecho con el hecho. Se acomodó húmedo y todo y cruzó su brazo en la cintura casi inexistente de Wolfram, ocultando su rostro en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos, dejandose vencer al sueño.

Ahora mismo cada cosa de su mundo estaba en donde debería estar y Yuuri no podía estar más satisfecho con eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

tbc


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, soy propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.

**Esta Semana  
**_Capítulo III_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Wolfram se removió un poco, su brazo apretando algo cálido. Sonrió de costado; hacía dos días que no había sido capaz de dormir bien: los fantasmas de la infidelidad continuaron acechándolo desde el momento en que cerraba los ojos. Tampoco era que Yuuri estuviera en el castillo para sacarle la pesadumbre aquella.  
Encogiéndose de hombros, el Mazoku se estiró lanzado un suspiro de alivio. La almohada —o lo que sea que estaba tocado— era suave, un poco áspera quizá._¿Áspera?_ Wolfram entreabrió los ojos, parpadeó y terminó por incorporarse al codo para mirar su alrededor. Notó que llevaba puesta la ropa que usualmente llevaba para estar dentro del castillo. Pasando una mano por sus cabellos y mirando el techo, pensó que era lo más normal.

Ayer en la tarde había estado practicando con Weller, luego hablando con Anissina para que deje de meterle en la cabeza cosas extrañas en la cabeza —tales como que un día un hombre podría quedar embarazado— a su hija y por último, después del baño, había venido a esta habitación, y no era tan idiota como para ignorar el hecho que se había quedado dormido en la cama. Frunció sus labios en un gesto y volvió a acostarse, tirado boca arriba.  
La respiración acompasada en la parte de su cuello palpitaba en su piel. Wolfram volvió a abrir los ojos y saltó en la cama para buscar su espada para hacer añicos a quién sea que estuviera ahí: irrumpiendo en su habitación. Más, sus gestos se detuvieron al ver a Yuuri. Enarcó una ceja extrañado. No sólo por el hecho que Yuuri estuviera ahí, sino porque él usualmente se levantaba antes y pasaba su estúpida mañana con Weller trotando alrededor del castillo.

Sobretodo por la parte que estaba _realmente_ dormido. Tratando de calmar sus impulsos, dado que ahora era una informalidad que estuviera allí con él, se acercó mirándolo. Cruzó su pierna y apoyó el codo allí, sosteniendo su barbilla en la palma de su mano sin dejar que su expresión de desconcierto se esfumara.  
Bien, recopilando sus ideas, Yuuri estaba en su _cama_ sin ser _su prometido_ y con la ropa _mojada_. Esto último lo hizo pensar en que apenas llegado a Shin Makoku el Maou había llegado hasta aquí. Eso lo escandalizó, no era muy propio de un rey el estar corriendo por el castillo húmedo y más haberse acostado con la ropa puesta. Revoleando sus ojos, Wolfram pensó que era la actitud propia de un enclenque. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba en dónde estaba? Wolfram supuso que esto se trataba de uno de sus arranques cortos de culpa.

Momento. ¿Culpa?

Arrimó su rostro ante la expresión sin vida que usualmente el enclenque usaba cuando dormía. Y fue entonces cuando el perfume fuerte de jazmines chocó en sus fosas nasales. Su piel nívea se tornó pálida, mostrando un aspecto enfermizo y lo que podría haber considerado una buena mañana se arruinó de pronto.  
Yuuri no había perdido tiempo cuando se fue a la tierra. Con el labio superior temblándole, Wolfram estaba en un momento que bien o salía por la puerta e incendiaba algo; o bien traicionaba a su reino matando al enclenque infiel que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, Yuuri ya no estaba unido con él de una manera en que pudiera responsabilizarlo. ¿Tanto… le había costado firmar los papeles? Wolfram mordió su labio en impotencia. Ni siquiera podía odiarlo como se merecía después de tantos años.

—Uhm…— Notó que Yuuri estaba despertando, dado el ruido y la forma de desperezarse en la cama. Esto no estaba bien, Wolfram a duras penas podía calmar su pulso, el cual se movía al costado de su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo el infiel fue mirar a los costados de su habitación con una expresión dormida. Seguramente tratando de saber donde estaba; a continuación miró en su dirección y sonrió de manera tranquila. Si la situación fuese distinta, Wolfram probablemente no hubiese sabido como responder; una cosa era acusarlo y otra muy distinta era tener consciencia de la veracidad de ello.—Buenos días… ¿qué hora es?

_¡Para ti buenos días!_ gritó su subconsciente. Debía controlar su temple y mantener su imagen intacta de paso. Normalmente no le hubiese importado si mostraba un poco de vulnerabilidad ante Yuuri, pero la situación era distinta. Ya no era su prometido y el rango del mismo era más alto que el suyo. Apretó su mano en un puño y luego la relajó considerablemente. Estaba poniendo en la balanza sus condiciones como soldado y su condición de conocer al patético enclenque todos estos años. Ahora mismo, y dado a como estaba su cólera, Wolfram optó por las distancias verbales, para recordarle en voz alta que no debía atacar a su Majestad.  
Le dio la espalda mientras escuchaba al infiel dar vueltas en la cama.

—¡Es tarde! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste si estabas levantado desde antes, Wolfram?!

—No quería…— Se mordió el labio y tomó aire frunciendo el ceño. Parecía ser que Yuuri no tenía intenciones de contarle lo que sucedió. O al menos confirmarle que ya no estaban más (legalmente, al menos) comprometidos. Sin embargo el enclenque sabía darse a entender sin utilizar muchas palabras.—Interrumpir su sueño, Heika.— Wolfram no podía ver la expresión de Yuuri, ya que seguía dándole la espalda, pero podía imaginársela: sin entender nada.—Por cierto, no es apropiado para el Rey ingresar en la noche en cuartos de los soldados, podría generar confusiones y-

—No sé de que estás hablando.— Hubo una pausa, seguida de una exclamación lo suficientemente fuerte para que resonara en las paredes: —Y, ¡¿desde cuando me llamas Heika?!— Aparentemente el infiel parecía querer seguir jugando al papel del inocente. El demonio sonrió de lado. Tratando de parecer tan distante y desinteresado como su temple lo permitía, la cual era muy poca.

—Es una formalidad. Es lo que hace un soldado; además se olvida que ya no hay más que esa relación.— Wolfram suspiró, pasando saliva por su garganta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Esperaba que estos no mostraran ni un poco de debilidad, ni dolor ante Yuuri.—¿Necesita algo, Heika?— La boca del infiel estaba entreabierta y sus ojos bien abiertos.—En todo caso me retiro.

Abrió la puerta, saliendo y pudo escuchar un estruendo ni bien cerrar.  
Seguramente su majestad había caído en la cama, en otra situación habría reído de lado ante la mediocridad del enclenque. Pero ahora mismo sólo quería estar solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él lo sabe.

_Wolfram lo sabe._

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco ante la realización de eso. No tenía nada sentado pero la repentina frialdad y formalidad le hacían tener el pálpito —además de su consciencia sucia. No había reaccionado enseguida al despertar y revivir todos los acontecimientos de ayer en la noche; recién en estos momentos (tirado en el suelo) había puesto todo en su lugar. Despertar en la casa de la extraña-pero íntima, salir corriendo a zamarrear a Murata pidiéndole de volver a Shin Makoku, los rostros de Conrart y Günter… y, por último abrazarse a Wolfram y quedarse dormido.  
¿Tal extraño era quisiera dormir en la misma habitación como para que Wolfram diera por sentado que-? Momento, quizá tenía alguna marca delatora. Con prisa y torpemente, Yuuri dio dos zancadas hasta el pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared.

Revisó la piel de su cuello, se quitó la remera y miró su pecho. No había nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño. Arrugó el entrecejo; entonces… ¡¿qué rayos le pasaba hoy?! Fue entonces cuando sacudió la remera e intentó ponérsela de nuevo y ahí supo el porque del humor del demonio. El perfume de jazmín estaba impregnado en toda la remera —Yuuri esperaba que no tuviera la misma fragancia en otras partes—. Curioso y aterrado, quitó sus pantalones y los olfateó. No, sólo era en su remera y por ende en su piel también. Más él no podía sentirla ya que se le había impregnado en la nariz. Gruñó por lo bajo, considerándose un estúpido por no haber aceptado la ropa que Günter y Conrart le habían tendido al llegar.  
Claro, estaba tan _desesperado_ y _sucio_ que eso para él era un detalle en ese entonces. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared con suavidad mientras pensaba la posibilidad de negar el hecho.

¡Eso! Inventaría algo que lo hiciera salir de la situación y, con suerte, Wolfram habría olvidado al final del día el asunto de los jazmines. O del asunto en general. Yuuri suspiró y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Era tan difícil mantener las cosas como estaban cuando se trataba de Wolfram. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar conforme y aceptar esto que podía darle? Yuuri sentía que dentro de él no había nada más hacia él.  
O eso creía de todos modos. El primer impulso, en un acto irracional, había terminado en el pasillo. El ruido de afuera podía sentirse hasta dónde estaba. Yuuri se asomó a uno de los grandes ventanales. Wolfram estaba entrenando a sus hombres y de muy mal humor: los gritos y gestos hacían predecir su mal humor.

Eso lo hizo sonreír. Por un momento la inseguridad de haber roto ese frágil lazo que lo mantenía atado a él se hubiera quebrado tras la infidelidad, lo había asustado. Más la reacción debía significar que algo le había dolido/afectado.

—No es correcto que Su Majestad ande semi-desnudo por los pasillos.

Yuuri se dio media vuelta para sonreírle de manera pequeña a su padrino.

—Yuuri, _Yuuri_, ¿Aún no lo aprendes?— Sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana.—No sabía que Wolfram entrenará en este lado.— Conrart sonrió de lado. Yuuri frunció el entrecejo. Claro que no lo sabía porque siempre estaba ocupado escapando de Günter, o con los papeles… o en sus cosas.

—Bueno, Hei—Yuuri siempre está ocupado con otras cosas.— ¿Era un reproche? Para él había sido un claro: _Es que te preocupan otras cosas que no sea mi hermano menor_. Gruñó por lo bajo, sin notar que Conrart lo miró de reojo.—No piense mal, Heika, esto es parte de la vida de Wolfram.

Yuuri se quedó nulo en ese instante, pensando la probabilidad que él no estuviera para ese lado y _otros_ de su vida. Borrado del mapa —diciéndolo vulgarmente. Perdería a su mejor amigo y eso porque Wolfram nunca lo vería como tal. Y él mismo se sentía presionado, a veces, a darle cosas que nunca creyó con el motivo de conformarlo y tenerlo para él.  
Más, él seguía queriéndolo cerca. A pesar de todo lo que implicaba el proceso. Esa vida que tenía Wolfram quería seguir siendo una parte de ella. Frunció sus labios en una mueca. Sus pensamientos rara vez coordinaban con sus acciones y eso era algo que apenas estaba dándolo por asumido.

—Supongo que tienes razón.— Admitió, a regañadientes mientras notaba a Wolfram salir a los gritos de los pastizales y luego perderse dentro del castillo.—¡Ah! Ahora vengo, Conrad.

Con eso, el Maou desapareció a toda prisa de los pasillos. Sabía bien —porque lo conocía— que Wolfram iba a evitarlo el resto del día. Más teniendo ahora habitaciones separadas. Por eso, Yuuri veía su única posibilidad de arreglar este malentendido (sin ser uno) interceptándolo en el baño. Era normal pensar en ello ya que muy pocas veces a su prometido le gustaba andar sudado y caminando cómodo.  
Wolfram era muy pudoroso para ello. Yuuri suspiró sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su meta. Era estúpido entrar ahora. Lo sabía. No tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle el error sin hacerse ver culpable. Mordió su labio al haber llegado y, como suponía, él estaba quitándose la hebilla del cinturón del uniforme.

El moreno sintió que le sudaban las manos y se sentía tonto el quedarse escondido en ese pequeño espacio, asomando infantilmente sus ojos para apreciar más la vista. Era un gesto inútil, decidió, mientras el ruido del cinturón hacia eco hasta la parte dónde estaba él. Era ridículo espiar, porque todo lo que Wolfram tenía por cuerpo lo tenía él. Asimismo nunca lo había visto ahora que eran más 'íntimos'  
Normalmente las velas estaban apagadas y apenas solía distinguir la silueta bajo sus dedos, la piel cálida y el ritmo cardíaco de su contraparte. Yuuri dio un respingo ante el cambio abrupto y la dirección peligrosa que tomaban sus pensamientos e imaginación. Movió sus dedos nerviosamente al asomarse y ver la nuca desnuda y pálida; apenas siendo rozada por las hebras doradas de Wolfram.

¡Estaba haciéndolo apropósito! Yuuri quería creer que el grado de ansiedad que estaba sintiendo era culpa de un acto seductivo premeditado. Sin embargo, suspirando, sabía bien que Wolfram era completamente ignorante en cuanto a su presencia allí. Tenía que aceptar que Wolfram… lo incitaba a este tipo de reacciones; ahora mismo estaba acalorado. Un calor agradable recorriéndole el cuerpo, _incendiándolo_, contrayendo su abdomen en nerviosismo y demás cosas.  
Sacudió su cabeza al notar que el Mazoku de fuego ya estaba dentro del agua caliente, apenas sí vislumbraba su silueta pero… dado que la nuca descansaba en el sólido material, Yuuri podía imaginárselo disfrutando de ello. O quizá su privacidad.

Su inseguridad de cómo se pudieran tornar las cosas le gritaba que se presentara vestido, así como lo ilógico de entrar a un baño de esa manera. _"Va a creer que lo estaba siguiendo"_ consideró con el poco sentido común que tenía.  
Sin ganas de pausar lo inevitable, Yuuri se desvistió velozmente cruzando una de esas _'cosas'_ que usualmente usaban los Mazoku en los baños; a pesar de ya estar habituado —algo— a esa vestimenta, aún seguía despertando un poco de pudor en él. Sea como fuese, Yuuri hizo una caminata fúnebre hasta el interior del baño. Estaba seguro que el ruido palpitante que escuchaba era su corazón y no sus pisadas. Era una idiotez la forma en que estaba reaccionando su cuerpo. Pero también podía deberse a que, últimamente, todo lo que se relacionaba con Wolfram y su persona se basaba en el sexo. O tal vez para él.

Puesto que Wolfram esperaba algo más.

Wolfram siempre esperaba algo más de él.

Y aunque Yuuri supiera exactamente qué era más fácil obviar eso y hacerse el ignorante en cuanto al tema.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!— Yuuri dio un respingo al verse descubierto. Los dos orbes verdosos resplandecían en mera furia; la sangre del Mazoku podía acoplarse a su nerviosismo y hacer balance tranquilamente. Wolfram era traslúcido, como para hacerle saber que era suicidio acercarse más de lo necesario.—Te pregunté algo, enclenque.

—¡No soy un enclenque! ¡Y solo iba a tomar un baño!— Le respondió de mala gana. Él iba con buenas intenciones, pero Wolfram siempre sabía sacar a relucir su peor lado y humor. Ya parecía un don por parte del demonio y él siempre reaccionaba, como siguiéndole el juego de manera infantil.

—Hn. Haz lo que quieras.

El joven Maou se sintió ignorado cuando su prometido le dio la espalda. Y, saltándose su primer objetivo, hundió su cuerpo en el agua caliente. Era refrescante y le quitaba el olor a sexo que parecía perdurar en sus poros.  
Los ojos oscuros de Yuuri se clavaron en el techo. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había duchado luego de haber intimado con la extranjera. Había sido tan rápido: levantarse, Murata y luego llegar aquí. Por un lado su curiosidad estaba satisfecha. Ahora conocía el cuerpo de una mujer, tocarlo, más… había sentido el vacio luego de aquello. Quizá era porque la muchacha no era tan pasional, y sí mucho menos posesiva. El problema era que ella no era Wolfram.

Y aunque aún estuviera la negación de que —era seguro— era por el hecho que no la conocía, una parte también era consciente de lo acostumbrado que estaba a Wolfram. Podía imaginar casarse, siendo su actual prometido su escudo de batalla y mismo honesto consejero. Resulto eso la duda de que sentimientos le despertaba Wolfram… era otra. Yuuri había llegado a la conclusión de que, además de costumbre, estaba la seguridad de conocerlo a él y a su lealtad.  
Más… no podía sentir algo profundo. Otra cosa que se había confirmado era la necesidad física y la sentimental y al momento Wolfram le despertaba la primera. No podía imaginarse sintiendo algo por su _mejor amigo_.

Claro que no. Ya había pasado mucho para eso, ¿no?

Y ahora quería romper la gélida barrera que lo separaba de Wolfram: el incómodo silencio.

—E-entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Greta estos días?

_"Idiota"_. Después de los días ausente era lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar ; o lo primero. Le pareció ver a su prometido tensarse debido a los músculos de la espalda que se vieron en la fracción de segundo.

—Bien.— La respuesta fue suficiente y cortante. Una palabra que tendría que haber contestado toda la pregunta, para Yuuri no fue más que otro indicio de no volver a iniciar conversación. No obstante, el demonio se dio vuelta mirándolo con sorna y acercándose tranquilamente. Yuuri se olvidó del proceso de respirar.—Anissina le dio un libro sobre _jazmines_.

—¿J-jazmines?— Contestó estúpidamente. Wolfram torció su sonrisa y se inclino. Aunque su cuerpo, aún, no estuviera tocándolo Yuuri se sintió tensarse.—No sabía q-que también florecieran a-aquí.—Trastabilló y se echó tanto para atrás tanto que su cintura chocó contra la cornisa de la amplia bañera.

—Uh-uh.— Wolfram asintió, inclinándose y apoyando ambas manos en el material de la bañera, acorralando a Yuuri entre la misma y su cuerpo. El Maou se consternó. Por algún motivo Wolfram ya no parecía muy lejano y su respiración le chocaba en la mejilla derecha.—No exactamente crecer, pero hablaba del crecimiento en la tierra, usándose para cosas como la _ropa_, _perfumes femeninos_. Lo debería saber, _Heika_.

Yuuri ahogó una exclamación y su piel se erizó cuando el vientre fuerte y plano se estrechó contra el suyo. El cabello de Wolfram estaba mojado, las gotas del mismo caían en su nuca seca, evaporándose en la boca del mismo. La lengua deseosa y espesa recorrió el camino de la misma: deslizándose por la planicie de su cuello, acariciándola y con ella los dientes del Mazoku arrastrándose con ellos.  
Ahora mismo Yuuri no encontraba valor como para detenerlo, no después de lo que había hecho y mucho menos con el mismo placer a flor de piel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri miró hacia arriba, frunciendo su boca, sus labios se sintieron resecos y un sentimiento de ira lo invadió. Estaba sintiéndose solo; era diferente y supo que algo más que el cuerpo de Wolfram era lo que quería...

¿Era… tan estúpido el enojarse por no recibir un beso?

Y lo más importante: se había confesado. Le había dicho, o afirmado, que había estado con alguien.

Y Yuuri no pudo evitar el sentirse peor por el conocimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

tbc

* * *

**N/A: **¡Mi primer fic de KKM! -espero, no el último-  
La historia es sí consta de cuatro capítulos, los cuales ya hay tres. El último trataré de subirlo ni bien lo complete.

Saludos.


	4. Capítulo IV Final

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertence, son propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.

**Esta Semana**  
_Capítulo Final_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_—¿Haz… visto su rostro mientras lo hacían?— La pregunta le llegó como un zumbido lejano. Yuuri se arqueó de nueva cuenta ante la presión que hacían las manos de Wolfram en sus caderas._

_—N-no sé de qué… ¡ah!_

_—¡Contesta, Yuuri!— Esta vez la delicadeza y la duda se habían ido y sólo quedaba el apretar en su habla. Cerró los ojos, cuando el Mazoku lo penetró de manera profunda._

_—N-no…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wolfram cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.  
Hacía una semana que él evitaba a Yuuri y viceversa; muy dentro suyo sabía bien que el joven nunca haría algo para dañarlo. Al menos no directamente. Yuuri no era capaz de dañar una mosca —o algún otro insecto—. Más eso no implicaba que la bondad del Maou fuera a aliviarlo de todo lo que estuvo sintiendo esta semana.  
Los sentimientos encontrados que tuvo y su ego. Wolfram mordió su labio suavemente. Este esquema retorcido en lo que se había convertido su relación —y lo frágil— era algo que tenía que tener un fin. Para bien, o para mal.

Caminó hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. A Wolfram le era imposible compartir algo —o a alguien para el caso— sin embargo se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que vivir con conocimiento de eso desde el momento en que Yuuri había vuelto. También estaba el _miedo_ que tenía; de pensar que el Maou había encontrado alguien mejor y lo hiciera a un lado. Odiaba sentirse así. Tan vulnerable, débil. Pero no había mucho que hace; la última vez que tomó a Yuuri no pudo evitar preguntarle si la había visto a los ojos, o tocado su cuerpo.  
Claro que había negado, y bien sabía que se había aprovechado la situación, pero para Wolfram era tan fácil desconfiar de alguien. Por eso mismo algo mínimo, un paso mal dado, alcanzaba para borrar todo rastro de confianza que existió (o pudo haber existido).

Suspiró y se llevó el brazo al rostro. La relación que mantenía con Yuuri —si se le podía llamar así— estaba comiéndolos vivos a ambos. Sabía que el joven Maou no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo ir; pero el tiempo pasaba para ambos. Años de conocerse _tanto_, años de compañía hacía la costumbre. Y Wolfram necesitaba que Yuuri fuese firme una vez y le dijera que pretendía de él. ¿Un amante? ¿Un amigo? Un amante sería demasiado denigrante, por mucho que él siempre cediera a lo que quería, para él. El orgullo era algo que quería mantener. Aún cuando la respuesta sea una negativa por parte del Maou, Wolfram podría intentar ser su amigo. Como Yuuri siempre le había dicho.  
Era irónico todo esto. Aún cuando su testarudez le dijera que tal vez con el tiempo Yuuri podría corresponderle… ya se estaba volviendo algo más que no podía tolerar.

Ya estaba sacando partes de su personalidad que Wolfram prefería odiar. Lo irónico de todo esto era que, si bien ya no seguían comprometidos, aún estaban _juntos_ de alguna forma retorcida. Y ponerle fin a todo sería un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Un comienzo raro y difícil de adaptarse. Frunció sus cejas al sentir el vuelco de su corazón. Ya ni podía recordar cuando fue que admitió sus sentimientos al moreno. Y estaba cansado en cierto punto, o encontró eso cuando Yuuri se volvió un infiel en toda la palabra.  
Por ahí ya se estaba cansando desde antes y recién, con esto, terminaba de darse cuenta.

Por eso es que Wolfram creía que esta semana sería definitiva. Probablemente el moreno nunca se decidiría y su impaciencia reventara por algún lado, pero esperaría que ambos digirieran la situación.

Y si resulta una negativa, Wolfram tendría que reconsiderar de si la idea de permanecer a su lado fuese la correcta. Siempre tenía la opción de volver a las tierras Bielefeld y buscar que hacer allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana. Wolfram lo había ignorado toda una semana y él, como el adolescente maduro que era, le había pagado con la misma moneda. Además de que estaba el pequeño detalle de que, ¡él tendría que estar enojado! Wolfram se había portado de una manera muy fría con él. Y él no estaba acostumbrado, aparte, a eso. Bien le había obligado a confesar, aprovechando que él estaba cerca del orgasmo, y sin quedarse con él después del acto. Los amantes se quedaban, ¿no? Inclusive se besaban en la boca. Era la calma después de la tormenta.  
Wolfram había hecho todo al revés: ni se había quedado, ni mucho menos lo había besado. Aunque —Yuuri lo sabía, por mucho que lo negara, lo sabía— que no siempre era necesario que fuese su prometido quién iniciara todo. Aún sabía tan poco que era lo que hacían los amantes. Él seguía en primera base y Wolfram ya las había pasado todas.

De repente, Yuuri frenó el caballo de manera abrupta, logrando que sus acompañantes se frenaran también. ¡¿Desde cuando pensaba en Wolfram como un amante?! El joven Maou se puso pálido y todo en él pesaba; inclusive la diminuta gotita de transpiración que recorría su sien derecha. Se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y contorsionó sus cejas en un gesto raro. Es que hasta la última vez que había revisado su status y pensamiento, Wolfram seguía siendo un amigo. Mejor amigo. Ahora…

—¿Pasa algo, Heika?

—Oh, seguro Lord Mocoso le hizo algo.

Las voces de Günter y Conrart lo sacaron de su letargo, obligándolo a dar un respingo. Ambos pares de ojos mirándolos preocupados y atentos a su persona.

—No, nada, ¡¿por qué siempre piensan que me tiene que pasar algo?!— Gruñó, para luego sentirse culpable. Ni Conrart, ni Günter tenían algo que ver en sus constantes cambios de ánimos. Suspirando, el Maou agachó su rostro y contuvo aire.—Lo siento, no sé que me hizo reaccionar así.— Terminó, sonriendo infantilmente. Uno de los beneficios de ser el Rey de estas tierras era que rara vez alguien reaccionaba mal ante sus ánimos. De hecho todos. Menos Wolfram.

Irónico como parecía ser el único tema de su cabeza.

—¡Probablemente un demonio poseyó el cuerpo de Heika!— Esa fue la rebuscada conclusión de Günter, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y juntaba las manos como si pidiera que la solución le cayera a las manos.— Deberíamos informar a Gwendal sobre esto.

—¡Nadie me poseyó!

—Oh, entonces puede ser el cambio de clima.

Yuuri gruñó inflando las mejillas. ¡¿A cuantas cosas raras podía llegar alguien?! Trató de relajarse, después de todo era Günter de quién estaba hablando; con quién la rareza no tenía límites. Conrart pareció notar su incomodidad y salió, como quién dice, a su rescate.

—Tal vez Heika necesite descansar, debería volver a su habitación.

—P-pero…

A pesar de su reproche; o su reproche sin terminar. Yuuri hizo caso de la sonrisa tranquila de Conrart; dudaba que tirarse en la cama y mirar el techo le sirviera. Además que quería hacer guardia con ellos. Mismo si él no estuviera, no tendría ningún sentido que Günter se quedara puesto que este no era el cargo de un consejero. La única razón por la cual estaba era por estar en los pasillos diciendo que nunca tenía la posibilidad de permanecer cerca. Era entendible, Yuuri había estado en la tierra antes y cuando volvió todo se había dedicado a lidiar con Wolfram y todo lo que conllevaba.  
Yuuri estaba empezando a odiar a su prometido a momentos —claro que su nivel de odio rara vez pasaba el tamaño de un grano de café—; era injusto que él solo estuviera pasando por esto.

Quizá el Mazoku también estaba atravesando lo mismo pero, para Yuuri, primero estaban sus sentimientos. Hasta que no pudiera dar por finalizada esta faceta no iba a pensar en lo que pensaba Wolfram. ¡Bastante tenía él! Tal vez Conrart tenía razón y necesitaba descansar.  
Yuuri terminó por aceptar la propuesta, asintiendo en silencio. No servía de mucho estar en cuerpo si su mente estaba en otras cosas. En cosas innecesarias, sabía que era un gasto de energía. Tarde o temprano Wolfram y él volverían a ser lo que eran. O eso creía.

—Bueno, pero cualquier cosa me avisan, Conrad.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza y Yuuri cabalgó de manera tranquila hasta el establo. Aún seguía usando el mismo caballo, las crines negras brillaban con el sol y se meneaban con el viento. El caballo era sin duda precioso. Más tranquilo al distraerse, Yuuri se permitió sonreír estúpidamente a la nada.  
Debería salir a cabalgar más seguido, el animal era una compañía y relajaba, aunque en unas horas no iba a pensar lo mismo. Ya podía ver el castillo desde donde estaba y eso hizo desaparecer su humor de un minuto y medio. No quería ver a Wolfram, estaba molesto con él. Y, reiterando, era injusto que fuese lo único capaz de pensar —en eso y el baseball, pero como el segundo no le traía problemas—. Cuando las montañas del prado ya eran menos volubles, y al cabo de un rato, el joven Maou se encontró frente a casa.

Hizo una mueca y luego un gesto de resignación. Algún día tendría que afrontarlo. ¿Por qué hoy y porque no mañana? Porque a Yuuri ya se le habían ido años en hacerlo; si bien se hacía el ignorante en cuanto a lo que Wolfram quería… no significaba que no lo supiera. Y Wolfram estaba buscando su lado honesto. Chasqueó su lengua mientras llegaba al establo y dejado al caballo dentro, acariciándole el cabello para luego alejarse.  
Cerró la puerta, respiró con fuerza y miró para los costados. Era normal que todos estuvieran en pleno otoño dentro del castillo. Sin embargo lo que atrajo la atención de Yuuri fueron los cabellos de su reciente pesadilla de carne y hueso tendido en el pasto con un trozo de tela bajo su cuerpo.

Yuuri nunca se imaginaba a Wolfram al aire libre, pasó por frente sólo para —inconscientemente— tratar de llamar la atención del Mazoku, más… ni un gesto recibió. Yuuri miró mejor. Wolfram estaba dormido con Greta en el aire libre. La primera reacción había sido parpadear; era normal que el demonio no pateara porque parecía más una siesta que un sueño profundo. Eso significaba que sus sentidos estaban alertas y de ninguna manera quería que lo descubriera mirando tan en detalle. ¡Sería demasiado!  
Se agachó recogiendo sus rodillas y notó que el cuerpo de Greta ya tenía una manta rodeándole. Yuuri sonrió ante ello, claro que Wolfram no era tan irresponsable como para permitir un resfriado en ella, menos con la condición de humana.

Debía admitir —mirándolo desde esta perspectiva— que Wolfram se veía masculino, así como a su vez el estar dormido (y con la boca cerrada) despertaba el lado angelical que el demonio no tenía. ¡Era solo una imagen ese aspecto! No obstante lo hacía llamativo. Yuuri sonrió infantilmente y luego se espantó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.  
Además de lo dulce que era la imagen del cuerpo pequeño de Greta arrullado por los brazos de Wolfram, Yuuri se asustó al saber que en ese cuadro también entraba él. Después de todo ellos tres eran familia, ¿no?  
A Greta quería conservarla así: pequeña. Y a Wolfram era algo que quería y a la vez no. Tan complicado que sentía su cerebro estrujarse en busca de respuesta. Agarró su cabeza y dio la espalda a esos dos. Su cerebro se sentía pesado.

—¿Por qué te agarras la cabeza?

—¡Por qué quiero! ¡Hoy todos van a cuestionarme lo que hago!— Yuuri estalló y luego miró por encima de su hombro a quién le estaba gritando.—¡Wahh! ¡Wolfram, avisa cuando despiertes!— Acusó con el dedo índice. El demonio cerró los ojos ofendido, y se cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—Hn. Desde hace diez minutos que estoy mirándote, ¡enclenque, estúpido!

—¡No soy un enclenque! Y te decía verbalmente.— Menguó el tono de su voz, ya que la mano de alguien le tiraba de los pantalones. Yuuri parpadeó para luego encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Greta y a continuación sonrió estúpidamente antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.—¡Greta!

—Haha, ¡sabía que habían peleado!— Sonrió la chica, como si estuviera acostumbrada, distanciándose un poco de Yuuri y volviéndose a sentar.—La escritura de este es complicada, por eso papa Wolf me estaba ayudando a interpretar.— A veces Yuuri no era consciente de que su hija crecía. Más rápido que ellos. —¿Nos ayudas?

—Claro…

—Heika tiene que hacer otras cosas ahora, Greta.— Wolfram señaló arriba, en la ventana. Yuuri pasó saliva cuando vio a Gwendal con sus cejas enarcadas apuntando claramente a él. Era evidente que estaba esperando por él, para que hiciera algo de todo lo que tenía pendiente.

El moreno tragó saliva una vez más. Y, en un impulso, tomó a Greta de la mano y a Wolfram de la muñeca, corriendo con ellos a cuestas. Las risas de Greta resonaban en sus oídos y los gritos de reproche de su prometido se mezclaban con las mismas.

Yuuri terminó pasando la tarde con ellos. En esos instantes parecía que nada había cambiado y aunque le pareció extraño escuchar a Greta leer mientras el Mazoku de fuego la corregía ante alguna palabra extraña que carecía de sentido para ella; vaya que el tiempo pasaba para ellos. El moreno llegó a la conclusión que nada podía parar el tiempo, ni siquiera él siendo el Maou o algún Dios más fuerte. Suspiró y antes que los mirara de nuevo, la castaña ya estaba durmiendo de nueva cuenta en los brazos de su padre.  
Wolfram le siseó de malhumor, indicándole que no abra la boca y Yuuri acató quedándose en silencio mientras las hojas del árbol que les daba sombra caían encima de ellos. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó considerablemente. Encontró el ambiente agradable y tranquilo. Todo lo que lo envolvía era paz.

Estaba seguro que sus acompañantes podían sentir lo mismo que él. Wolfram estaba despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados y el viento esparcía un poco los mechones ondulados de su nuca. Era un cuadro que Yuuri quería guardar en sus ojos. Si bien llegarían un montón de sucesos más, éste era uno de esos que no quería que pasara desapercibido.  
Volviendo a años atrás, para él la visión hubiese sido: Greta, su hija, y Wolfram su prometido obsesivo-demandante. Ahora era la familia que había formado.  
Era consciente que ninguno de ellos podría tener hijos y por ende su descendencia terminaría con Greta. Claro que esto era hasta que ella fuese abofeteada y luego de eso se celebraría la segunda boda real y Yuuri la vería morir cuando llegue el tiempo. Así como a sus padres y lo único sólido que le quedaría sería Wolfram.

Ser Mazoku tenía sus desventajas. Segundos luego de este pensamiento la cabeza del demonio cayó sobre su hombro derecho y su corazón se salteó un latido. Ahora, más o menos, tenía cada cosa debía estar. Y necesitaba hablar con Wolfram al respecto.

**.**

Yuuri llegó hecho un manojo de nervios hasta la habitación de Wolfram. No quería mandarse una parrafada en la que terminaría enredándose y arrepintiéndose. No iba a pedirle casamiento, ni hablarle de un romance del cual no conocía la solidez del tema. Apenas podía pensar en la palabra amor sin que la primera imagen sean sus padres. Es decir, Yuuri seguía sin _entender_ lo que sentía por Wolfram, pero sabía lo que _quería_ de él.  
Esperaba que el demonio no malinterpretara todo como casamiento y un final feliz. Tampoco era que fuese a experimentar; Yuuri simplemente había llegado a la conclusión que todo lo que le molestaba —así como también lo que le hacía bien— del demonio era lo que hacía Wolfram, bueno, _Wolfram_. Y en su ignorancia no sabía desde cuando todas esas aptitudes las había adoptado para la pareja.

Y si así no se elegía a tu pareja, entonces… podría tener el título de enclenque de por vida y justificado.

Tomo aire, llenando sus pulmones y golpeó. Fue un golpe suave pero decidido. La mano que estaba en su bolsillo estrujó los papeles que lo unían con Wolfram —nunca firmó los mismos— y lo hacían sentirse seguro con ellos.

—¿Quién?— La voz taciturna de Wolfram lo recibió del otro lado de la puerta. Yuuri se irguió mostrando un rostro decidido, rayando lo ridículo.

—Wolf… soy yo, Yuuri.

Tomo el silencio del Mazoku como respuesta a pasar. Abrió despacio y notó la espalda derecha de Wolfram, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, había rastros de tinta y éste sujetaba una pluma en su mano derecha.  
Yuuri alzó una ceja de manera curiosa, arrimándose hasta él. El Mazoku alzó sus brillantes ojos verdes para clavarlos en sus ojos y mirarlo como si fuese un tipo de alienígena. Ignoró eso mientras miraba el papel que estaba escribiendo Wolfram, pendiendo en su mano. Y se sorprendió al leer —al menos lo que entendió— un pedido de traslado.

Tras eso, Yuuri estalló.

—¡¿Qué es esto, Wolfram?!— Chilló, arrebatándole el papel de las manos.

—Lo que ves.— El demonio suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y le daba vueltas al Maou.—Quisiera pasar un tiempo con mi tío.— Dijo, como si fuese lo más normal.

—Entonces sí querías irte.— Frunció el ceño mientras lo señaló con el dedo índice.— ¡¿Dónde quedó el _cuidaré la espalda del Maou_ y todo el resto?!— Quiso saber. Después de todo, Wolfram le había dejado en claro que eso era lo que no iba a hacer. Yuuri esperó una respuesta, y que esta tenga sentido.

—No es que quiera, o no.— Explicó, sacudiéndose los cabellos, se notaba que el Mazoku estaba tratando de explicarse sin que su temple saltara de un momento a otro.—Mira, Yuuri.— la mirada seria de Wolfram le mandó un escalofrío. El moreno miró la cama y tomo asiento.—Tú tarde o temprano tendrás tu vida, yo quiero la mía también.

—¿E-eso… eso quiere decir que ya no sientes lo mismo por… mí?

—No. No es eso. ¡No lo estás interpretando, enclenque!

—¡Entonces sé más claro!

¿Desde cuando uno, cuando iba con motivos más pacíficos, terminaba peleando y gritándose? Yuuri podía reconocerlos como el único caso, teniendo tantas novelas y tantas películas vistas el final feliz se les veía lejos. Sacudió su cabeza. El tema era que su relación era la de unos chiquillos de primaria recién empezando a madurar. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Wolfram le gritaba, el reaccionaba igual y así seguían hasta que alguno diese el brazo a torcer.  
Era un frustrante, pero si no diese este resultado también era para preocuparse. Esto, infantil y ridículo, era lo que eran. Yuuri sonrió de lado, con ternura mientras podía ver al Mazoku incendiarlo con solo mirarlo.

—E-espera, no es lo que piensas, Wolf. Estoy riendo de otra cosa.— Lo cual era cierto.

—No quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza.— Se cruzó de brazos y aclaro su garganta antes de seguir hablando.— De todos modos mañana a la mañana mando la carta a la oficina.

—No. No quiero leerla. Te quedas acá, Wolfram.— Yuuri frunció el entrecejo. Esto ya iba más allá de que era favorable y que no. Él era el Maou; no había probabilidades que Wolfram pasara por encima su rango.

—¿Le dices como Heika, o como Yuuri?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Yuuri recapituló todos sus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos a lo largo de la semana y mordió su labio. Y de pronto supo que decir.

—Como Maou lo ordeno… como Yuuri.— Tomo aire y se ruborizó, el rojo impregnó sus mejillas resaltando la piel bronceada.—Lo… pido.— Bien, había dicho lo más cursi de toda su existencia, pero no se había sentido mal decirle eso a otro chico. A Wolfram de todos. No sabía como iba a reaccionar su prometido con eso, pero veía su sombra cada vez más cerca suyo (puesto que estaba mirando el suelo)

—Yuuri, mírame a la cara cuando vas a decir algo así.

Cuando Yuuri lo hizo su boca fue tomada por la de Wolfram. No supo cuanto había extrañado esos labios hasta este momento. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en sus oídos y sus manos se aferraron a la firme cintura del Mazoku. Agarró entre dientes una porción del labio inferior de Wolfram sintiéndolo suave, delgado entre los suyos.  
En un efímero momento abrió sus ojos, el rostro de Wolfram estaba tan cerca, respirando sobre el suyo. Yuuri se ruborizó mientras los dígitos de su contraparte guiaban los suyos hasta su rostro.

Era suave, la piel de Wolfram era suave. Más eso no implicaba que estuviera algo maltratada por los entrenamientos y el sol de Shin Makoku. Yuuri suspiró sin despegar sus labios; por su cabeza pasó la idea de cómo pudo haber perdido de disfrutar estos sentimientos e ignorarlos.  
Cuando la lengua del demonio encontró el camino dentro de su boca, Yuuri la recibió ya preparado. El resto ya salía solo. Saborearla, enredarse con ella y dejarse llevar era increíblemente fácil cuando no había presiones. Cuando su cabeza no trabajaba. Y por otro lado la ansiedad palpitó en él.

Sentir la piel bajo la palma de sus manos ya no era suficiente. Wolfram se distanció y lo tomo de las muñecas, tumbándolo en el colchón, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Los ojos del Mazoku resplandecieron con algo de malicia y sonrió de manera torcida mientras desabotonaba botón por botón; sabía que la tela de su camisa escolar estaba cediendo puesto que el aire envolvió los retazos de piel desnuda que tenía por el camino.  
Yuuri podía sentir la temperatura subía en un aire carnal y puramente pasional con tenerlo encima de esa forma. No quería pensar si el demonio hacía algo más.

—Imagino que sabrás que soy hombre, Yuuri.— Habló Wolfram, paseando sus manos por el torso desnudo y subiéndola hacia sus pezones.—Que mañana seré lo mismo.— Apretó el botón rosado entre sus dedos, redondeándolos y jugando de manera distraída.—¿Es lo que quieres?— Yuuri se quedó en silencio unos segundos eternos. Todo ahora giraba en torno a ellos.

Estaba tocando el terreno que no quería pisar, Wolfram lo estaba apurando a ello. Presionándolo.

—Aa.— Asintió, girando su cabeza y cayendo la misma de costado en la almohada. Parecía ser que, esta vez, el Mazoku tenía otros planes, ya que lo tomó del rostro y lo hizo rotar hasta su altura.

Wolfram se acercó de nueva cuenta besándolo con menos parsimonia, apretándole el cuello y abriendo sus labios en un beso húmedo y arrebatador. El demonio pareció relajarse en ellos, mientras las manos —que siempre estaban a los costados de su cuerpo— eran alzadas y llevadas hasta el pecho del demonio.  
Era la primera vez que se entregaba en tal medida. Y, a su vez, que se permitía disfrutarlo en plenitud. La bata de su amante cedía cayéndole por los hombros y Yuuri contuvo una exclamación al notar las marcas que estaban en la zona. Desde el abdomen inclusive más abajo. Esto era la prueba de que Wolfram sólo tenía un rostro delicado, el resto de él estaba forjado en base a la milicia y otras cosas que Yuuri no quería ni pensar.

**.**

Yuuri se removió en la cama. No era que no pudiera dormir; sino más bien pasaba más por lo recién experimentado lo que le hacía imposible de recuperar el sueño. Ver todo lo que había logrado con sólo tocarlo mediamente —puesto que aún experimentaba esas cosas— y haber sido él quién llevara las riendas había sido _diferente _de alguna manera. Era un paso más en el cual aceptaba que intimaba con un hombre.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda…

—Wolf… Wolf…— Lo sacudió del hombro. Era factible que tan rápido como eso cayera dormido inevitablemente. Wolfram podía estar hablando de algo importante y quedarse dormido al segundo después.—¡Wolfram!

—¡¿Qué?!— La respuesta de alguien irritado le hizo dar un respingo. Más, Yuuri necesitaba una respuesta ahora mismo.—¿Qué quieres, enclenque a la madrugada?

—Sólo tenía una duda.— Yuuri se rascó la cabeza mientras veía como decirle exactamente todo.—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?— Escuchó al demonio revolverse en las sábanas e incorporarse en sus codos.

—Bueno, el compromiso fue anulado. Supongo que tenemos que empezar del principio.— Wolfram clavó su mirada seria, y malhumorada, en él.—Abofetéame.

—¡D-de ninguna manera!— Ellos ya estaban comprometidos, además…—¿No podemos empezar como cualquier pareja normal?— Más allá de emplear el ellos como pareja, la oración era rara. Ser él quien pidiera una salida y no al revés.—Podemos salir a algún lado… y cosas así.— Cierto que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde ir. No sabía nada de estas cosas. Pero bien… lo que quería más que nada era intentarlo.

—Hn, bien, lo intentaremos a tu manera. Pero como me seas infiel…

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!

Cuando de repente Wolfram no dijo más nada, Yuuri lo vio arropado hasta la frente. La respiración en cortos suspiros y supo que estaba durmiendo. Para ser honesto, Yuuri no tenía intención alguna de decirle lo de que el compromiso aún era legal. Era muy joven para casarse y Wolfram sólo lo presionaría para hacerlo algún día… cercano. Además… ¿qué haría si se enterara que tuvo ese día de infidelidad aún estando unido a él? No era tan estúpido como para que el Mazoku le cortara el cuello.  
No obstante, no podía ocultárselo siempre; pero podía esperar a que fuese necesario para hacerlo. Estrictamente necesario. Suspiro tranquilo mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Wolfram.

Sabía que cuando despertara mañana, él estaría a su lado. Y por lo que sus vidas dispongan y eso sólo le generaba seguridad. A estas alturas era muy difícil imaginarse en un futuro sin él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta mini-historia y dejaron sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! La verdad es que dudaba en publicarlo por el hecho de ser la primera historia que escribo del fandom; estaba entre insegura por la caracterización de los personajes y que por ahí la trama ya estuviera muy trillada.  
Este fic salió de un montón de versiones que había leído acerca de qué-pasaría si el compromiso se rompe y no sé... quise dar mi punto de vista -aunque no lo quebré realmente, haha-. En todo caso, espero leerlos en un fic próximo! :)

Ah! Y Gracias a Petula Petunia por la corrección, creo que ya quedó bien el final.

¡Saludos a todos/as!


End file.
